


PLANT

by annxmatron



Series: -tober 2020 [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, I hope at least, M/M, Mentioned Jung Wooyoung, Plants, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, Sad Ending, Soulmates, Zombie Apocalypse, it's sad I guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annxmatron/pseuds/annxmatron
Summary: When you are far from your soulmate, your body starts to change. You’re constantly in pain. Plants are starting to take over your body. For ones - there are small flowers that just appear. They’re the mildest one. For others - their skin starts to change into a tree cortex. And for some - their veins change into branches and pierce right through their skin. Or not. In rare cases they stay under it. And it hurts even more.When Wooyoung disappears, Yeosang has an opportunity to suffer through the worst stage.___________For the -tober event. Prompt - PLANT.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang
Series: -tober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	PLANT

Yeosang lied in his bed. Today wasn’t a day he could move. Even small movements, like taking the bottle of water from the nightstand or tilting his head, were enough to cause him to go through several waves of pain. Because of it he tried his best not to move much. He just lied on his back with his head turned slightly to see the landscape behind the glass of the only window in his bedroom. 

It wasn’t a pretty sight. His room was located at the ground floor of the house. The window looked out at the main road and one of the other houses. Unfortunately, the building was in ruins. People had left this neighborhood a long time ago. When the virus first started to spread. When the first zombie came to live.

Normally Yeosang and his crew wouldn’t stay here longer than they needed. Originally they just wanted to spend the night here. That was about it. Spend the night, check for resources and leave.

Unfortunately they couldn’t do that now. In particular, Yeosang couldn’t do that.

During their first night here, a few days ago, Wooyoung had disappeared. They’ve searched for him the whole next day and half of the night. And yet they didn’t find anything. The day after the search Yeosang got his first symptoms. The vein on his leg turned into a branch. To his misery, it didn’t pierce through his skin. With that turn of events it hurts even more than it should, which caused him trouble with walking. Everyone knows that if you wanted to live through this world, you had to have working legs. 

That’s how Yeosang was taken out of the search party. They told him to stay in the house. He did as they ordered him and he waited. He waited for his friends to come back with bad news. Every day. 

Every day another nothing. It was as if Wooyoung just evaporated from the side of the earth. Though, Yeosang knew he was alive. He knew his soulmate was alive, because he was still alive too. Yet they couldn’t find him. And they had no idea what could’ve happened to him. And how could’ve it happened.

Yet everyday Yeosang kept hoping for the search party to come back with Wooyoung. Not only because the pain would stop, but he missed him so goddamn much. And he worried about him even more.

When the light knocking echoed through the room, Yeosang gathered all the strength he had and turned his head towards the door that opened just a second after.

San walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Yeosang legs.

“Hi baby, how do you feel?”

“I haven’t left the bed the whole day, how do you think I feel?” Yeosang retorted, raising his eyebrow at San who only sent him a faint smile. Even if he tried to smile, his eyes were filled with worry. He couldn’t hide it and Yeosang didn’t know what he preferred. He wasn’t sure, if he would like San trying to hide his concern, or if it was better the way it was. “Have you found any clues?” He already knew the answer to that question. He just wanted to break the silence. And possibly for San to look away from him.

“No.” San did in fact look away from Yeosang, turning his head slowly and looking at the floor under his feet.   
“I see.”

“But we will resume the search tomorrow.” San’s eyes were again on Yeosang. He still could see hope in them. It didn’t make him feel any better. Honestly it was working in the opposite direction.

“Of course,” Yeosang just chuckled dryly in the response. He averted his gaze away from San. He felt shots of pain feeling his body when he did so. He tried to not pay attention to them. There was something he needed to tell San. No matter how much he didn’t want to say it. It was time. But he didn’t want to see San’s expression. He felt that if he kept looking at the boy, he wouldn’t push himself to finally admit what’s inevitable. “To be honest, San,” he started slowly. He could feel his breath shaking.  _ Don’t you dare cry now. _ He swallowed and continued “I don’t think I have much time left. And I don’t think Wooyoung has it either. We don’t know what has happened to him. We don’t know where he is. The only thing we do know is that he’s alive but not here. And that he’s suffering.” He knew his soulmate was going through the same amount of sheer pain as he himself. “If you don’t find him tomorrow…” he couldn’t bring himself to say the last words. The words that were lingering on his mind from two days ago. He had to say them. He just had to. He took a deep, shaky breath. “I don’t know if we get through the next day.” His last words were more of a whisper or even a huff of air. But he knew San heard them.

There was no reply. Not a word came from San mouth and Yeosang was fighting a battle with himself to not turn around and check on him. He was scared to see his face. He only turned around again when he felt shifting on the bed. San still had this faint smile on his face. Even if Yeosang could clearly see the tears lingering in his eyes.

San leaned in his direction and placed a soft kiss on Yeosang’s forehead. “We will bring him back,” he whispered with his lips still against the other’s skin. 

The next day when San left the house with the rest of their friends, he got stuck with a certain feeling. The feeling that something was wrong. Maybe it was because Yeosang’s words were burned into his head. Those words that he tried to get rid of so badly. Those words that he refused to believe in.

He needed to find Wooyoung. No. He was going to find him. No matter what.

He couldn’t lose them both. None of them could.

Another day of searching brought the same results as previous ones. With a heavy heart San walked into the hallway leading to Yeosang’s bedroom. He hated it. He hated he had to bring him bad news or rather no news again. He hated seeing Yeosang like that. If only he could do anything to take away his pain or just lesser it a little, he would. He would do everything. He just wanted Yeosang to smile again. As well as he wanted to see Wooyoung again. He wanted to have both of them with him like it was before. His heart ached too much.

Finally, San stopped in front of the door. He gently knocked a few times before he opened them. This time he was greeted by sleeping Yeosang. He slowly and carefully - to make the least amount of noise - went to his bed. He sat next to him, like he always did. He shook his friend’s arm lightly. No response. He repeated the movement. Again no response.

San felt like his heart started to beat faster and faster.

_ No. No. No, no, no. _

He tried shaking Yeosang again. And again. And again. He tried talking to him. Tried to wake him up. He could feel the tears already dripping down from his cheeks.

Yeosang wasn’t waking up.

San understood that. San knew that. San just didn’t want to believe that. 

He curled on top of his friend’s body, crying softly into his chest. He gripped hard on the material of his shirt.

He didn’t know for how long he had cried. He only lifted his head when there were just no more tears. When he was rubbing his tired eyes, he saw something in the corner of Yeosang’s bed. Right next to his sleeping face.

San immediately took it. It was a note. The paper was all wrinkled as if lots of tears dropped on it earlier. On the paper there were only a few words. “I’m sorry” and “I love you.” It looked like Yeosang wanted to write more - since there were lines in other places that were supposed to form few letters - but he wasn’t able to.

San wasn’t paying attention to that. He got his eyes locked on three simple words.

_ I love you. _

He felt tears brimming at the corners of his eyes again. 

He saw those three little words.

Those three little words that he never got the courage to tell him.

Those three little words that he never got to tell him, because he thought that wasn’t a good time for it. He wanted to wait till the situation got a little better. He wanted to wait till they didn’t have to run for their lives everyday.

And now he never gets to say them back.

He never tells Yeosang how he feels. He never tells him that  _ he loves him too _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this little something. I know it's no way near perfect but I hope it wasn't that bad to read TT  
> and thank to everyone who read my previous work and even left a kudos on it TT


End file.
